Some displays require each pixel to be individually provided with activation instructions. Very high resolution color displays require a very high data rate in order to update each pixel in the display faster than is humanly perceivable. Typically, a display showing a moving image must be updated at least 30 times per second to appear smooth to the human eye.
It is not always possible to achieve a data rate within a display high enough to update the entire display 30 times per second. As a result, either the display must be updated slower than 30 times per second or less than the entire display must be used.